The present invention relates to devices for drying gloves used in sporting activities, such as golf, bicycling, and so forth.
Currently, specialty gloves are used in a variety of sporting activities. Golfers, for example, use special golfing gloves during play to improve their grip upon golf clubs. Similarly, bicyclers also utilize gloves during races to more firmly and comfortably grasp their bicycle""s handlebars. Although these two sports are described for illustration purposes, athletes likewise utilize sporting gloves to improve their play and comfort in a variety of other sports as well.
During the course of the athletic event, the gloves frequently become wet from the sweat on the athlete""s hands. Upon placement of the glove in the athlete""s bag, that wet or moist glove is prone to become stiff, uncomfortable, unpleasant, crumpled and/or wrinkled, negatively impacting upon the tactile sensitivity of the hand, ruining the appearance of the glove, and making it more difficult to place the glove on the hand in subsequent uses.
Several devices have been provided in the art to address this problem with respect to golf gloves, to dry the golf gloves of an athlete. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,881 issued on Jan. 12, 1993 to Moore (xe2x80x9cthe Moore patentxe2x80x9d), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,86,925 issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to McGee (xe2x80x9cthe McGee patentxe2x80x9d) both disclose accessory devices for facilitating the drying of golf gloves during use. The McGee patent, for example, discloses a combined xe2x80x9cbag tagxe2x80x9d and glove drying apparatus which allows golfers to hang their gloves from the outside of a golf bag during play. The Moore patent discloses an accessory device for attachment of a golf glove directly to the golfer him or herself, either to the belt or clothing. Each of these devices, however, are limited in their purpose and utility, including the devices they can be attached to, and the rate at which the glove can be dried.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for drying sports gloves.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide devices for drying sports gloves which aerodynamically utilize the movement of a vehicle to improve the speed and efficiency of drying the glove.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide devices for drying sports gloves which can be integrated with existing tags and sports accessory devices.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new form of sports advertising, including a new method and medium for marketing sports items, and for conveying advertising and promotional information.
The present invention can be utilized in conjunction with any type of gloves desired, whether gloves used in golf, baseball, football, soccer, fencing, weightlifting, scuba diving, or so forth.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent in conjunction with the disclosure herein.
In accordance with the present invention, devices are provided enhancing the ability of an athlete to quickly air dry his or her gloves after use.
In one embodiment of the invention, attachment devices are provided which allow the gloves to be attached to a moving vehicle (such as a golf cart or bicycle), exploiting the aerodynamic drag of the wind against the glove during movement of the vehicle to improve the speed and efficiency of drying.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, improvements are provided enhancing the ability of an athlete to quickly dry his or her gloves by attachment of the glove to a vehicle, while also providing promotional information from a sponsor or other entity. In one embodiment, the gloves can be attached to a golf art. In an alternate embodiment, a cyclist""s gloves can be attached to his or her bicycle. In further alternate embodiments, the invention can be used by athletes in other sports, whether soccer, basketball, baseball, or so forth, wherein the athlete attaches his or her gloves to an object, preferably to a moving vehicle, or to an existing tag, or any other surface to air dry the gloves.
Further in accordance with the invention, a method is provided for drying sports gloves by using a moving vehicle. In a preferred embodiment, a method is provided for drying sports gloves by using a golfer""s golf cart.
In a further embodiment of the invention, attachment devices are provided which allow existing tags of sports facilities to be readily modified for attachment of a glove thereto without needing replacement of the entire tag. In a further embodiment, the attachment device also provides promotional information from a sponsor or other entity.
Further objects and features of the invention will become apparent in conjunction with the disclosure herein.